magiquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Dazzle Rune
The Dazzle Rune holds the power to attract and persuade others into believing that the one who possesses the rune has talents and skills that far exceed all others. It's a plain very powerful rune. Seek five crystals, With colors so bright, Red, yellow, green, purple, And the most powerful, white. The Lady in the Leaves, In the forest so deep, will grant the Dazzle Rune, It's all yours to keep. This rune can be earned by completing the Dazzle Rune Quest (WARNING: Contains Spoilers!) Walkthroughs Wisconsin Dells, Wisconsin Dazzle Rune Rhymes Original: Seek out the five crystals, with colors so bright, Red, yellow, blue, purple, and-most powerful- white. The Lady in the Leaves in the forest so deep, will grant the Dazzle Rune. It's all yours to keep. Hints: Near the wall by the tunnels, your journey must begin. They say red crystals like these are a dragon's very best friend. If I were a crystal so vibrantly blue, in the Dragon's Hall I would be waiting for you. White crystals glow at Whispering's Maze, proceed with caution and at magic you'll gaze. Crystals yellow as the sun, shimmer down on everyone! Toward the Goblin you must go, in a corner you'll see it, this I know. At the opposite end of Whispering Hall, the purple crystal, waits your call. When you have all five crystals within your possession, you're ready to make quite a dazzling impression! In the center of stairways you will find, the Lady in the Leaves all covered with vines. If you can't decipher either of these, here you go. #'Red Crystal '- Dragon's Hall by the Quest Tree #'Blue Crystal '- Dragon's Hall between the enterance of MagiQuest and the Dragon's Lair #'White Crystal' - Whispery Woods #'Yellow Crystal' - Whispery Woods on the Goblin Path across from the Goblin King's Chamber #'Purple Crystal '- Whispery Woods #'Lady in the Leaves '- Whispering Woods Grapevine, Texas #'Red Crystal '- Dragon's Hall in the guest hallway #'Blue Crystal '- Dragon's Hall by the women's bathroom #'White Crystal' - Dragon's Hall across from the Great Wolf Kids store #'Yellow Crystal' - Forgotten Hall by the Lobby stairs #'Purple Crystal '- Forgotten Hall by the guest rooms #'Lady in the Leaves '- Forgotten Hall across from Starbucks Pocono Mountains, Pennsylvania Hints: * Enchanted Woods '''hold many secrets, it's said. It's here that the crystals shine bright and glow red. * If I were a crystal so vibrantly blue, in '''Enchanted Woods I'd be waiting for you. * Gems as yellow as the sun shimmer down on everyone! Up to Piney Path you'll surely find a crystal with an enduring shine. * Not far from where the Pixies Dwell, the purple crystal does as well! * It's in Tangled Woods that white crystals glow. They shimmer and glimmer and glisten like snow! Locations (Note - Most of the crystals are close to the entrance of their respective paths): # Red Crystal '- Enchanted Woods # '''Blue Crystal '- Enchanted Woods # 'Yellow Crystal '- Piney Path # 'Purple Crystal '- This crystal is in a "blink and you'll miss it" location. It's next to the Pixie's Treehouse area, right on the path to Tangled Woods. It's really easy to miss. # 'White Crystal '-Tangled Woods Boston/Fitchburg, MA # '''Red Crystal - Highforce Peaks # Blue Crystal - Tempest Islands # Yellow Crystal - Tangled Woods # Purple Crystal - Whispering Woods # White Crystal - Tangled Woods # Princess Pumpykins the Lady in the Leaves - Tangled Woods Anaheim, CA # Red Crystal - Howling Hills # Blue Crystal - Howling Hills # Yellow Crystal - Whispering Woods # Purple Crystal - Whispering Woods # White Crystal - Howling Hills # Princess Pumpykins the Lady in the Leaves - Complete the Air Portal in Coastal Cliffs. Category:Runes Category:Pixie Adventure